t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Genzo
Origins Genzo '''Sawada is a an adept close-combat martial arts expert and is the older brother of Takeshi Sawada. They both train martial arts in the form of art and tradition, never thinking they'll have to use it to defend their lives. Genzo shows great promise with all kinds of blades & swords, but never finds his mojo, until on their father's deathbed. Their father doesn't leave much of belongings to them, except artifact weapons which haven't been used for ages - A remarkable Dual-Claw hand-piece called the "Dragon Claws" and a set of Twin Daggers. Genzo lets his brother pick first and Takeshi picks the Dragon Claws. Genzo is more than happy to adopt the twin blades as he feels strong, dominant and in control of things and because they're smaller than the average blade, he can move swiftly and he always owns the training grounds. Genzo takes it upon himself to refurbish the newly adopted weapons, send them to masters to polish, sharpen and renew them like they're absolutely new. Being the older brother, he is always the one trying to set an example, although he deosn't really need to do that much, as the two of them get along extremely well. Genzo often meditates among nature and can be found often surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom landscapes in which he clears his thoughts and conquers his inner self. His Ki is a powerful Dragon spirit, which he can summon in the most dire of circumstances. He is a kind-hearted guy and loves tutoring children whenever he can. Invasion of Chaos When Ascuth, one of the Kings of Erohn invaded Japan with his forces, the Sawada brothers are one of the first ones to stand up against the stupendous threat the aliens pose. Warriors of many dojos and defenders do their best to help, but are quickly overwhelmed by the rampaging alien forces and all their defenses are shattered. Takeshi gets desperate as he sees his friends dying in front of him. After asking Genzo to create a decoy for the enemy, as he claims he has a plan, he enters the Tomb of Dommash, where he taps into the power of the ancient demon's corpse. Takeshi emerges again on the battlefield, tipping the scales in their favor for the first time, completely annihilating the aliens and draining them of their powers and ultimately they kill Ascuth, Genzo delivering the final blow. After the dust settled, Genzo acknowledges that this half-human, half-demon is his brother, but cannot believe that he had done such a horrendous act. While Takeshi claims it's for the better good and they wouldn't have done it without this sacrifice, Genzo disagrees, arguing that he would've gladly died in honor, defending his country, but not be victorious at the price of his humanity and neither his soul. Takeshi, angrily stunned at his brother's words of refusal, leaves and calls his brother a coward. Genzo is very confused and begins to lose all hope as he had unwillingly banished his own brother, having a big piece of his heart missing. He tries to find the path of harmony, to clear his thoughts and forgive his brother and especially himself. Tortured by nightmares and terrorized by "what if" questions he enters an exile. In the end, he was confronted by another Japanese warrior ShadowSlash. Demon Blossom *''I rather die defending my people, with honor than to trade my soul for victory.'' *''I better not see you again!'' *''The price for freedom is high.'' *''I'm not ready to die!'' *''Save your excuses, brother!'' *''Feel the Might of the Dragon'' *#007 - Invasion of Chaos *#014 - Hunted *#015 - The Nihon Transgressions art_genzo_sawada.jpg|Genzo always fights for honor! art_sawada1.jpg|Young Takeshi & Genzo 42.jpg|Even at the 4th of July barbecue, they're still competing with each other art_sawada2.jpg|Sawada Brothers -Yin & Yang art_groupmeditate.jpg|Group Meditation *Bouncing dagger is a devastating ability, when sent between only two targets as it will continue bouncing off each other and keep damaging them. Won't be as effective against single target as it will not bounce and directly hit the ground, neither against 4 or more enemies. Category:Characters